Tsukino Park/Whac-A-Rabbit
File:Tsukino_Park_-_Game_Menu.png|link=|300px|center poly 20 105 10 153 7 186 7 218 7 248 12 273 24 287 47 296 70 298 103 301 139 299 168 296 202 283 218 261 209 225 186 173 176 123 Shooting poly 120 307 161 305 186 300 216 301 236 314 261 344 263 372 263 402 269 430 276 453 265 470 234 480 190 484 147 478 112 469 88 455 88 424 91 383 Rabbit Tower poly 22 637 9 611 8 583 4 534 4 502 13 469 26 460 52 461 93 470 130 476 156 485 179 492 188 517 180 552 177 577 186 602 185 627 160 640 101 646 57 646 Tsukiuta Puzzle poly 340 527 365 533 395 539 428 539 463 537 499 525 520 509 513 478 503 463 500 436 492 416 492 395 499 377 495 352 472 346 446 360 420 377 403 363 384 353 368 350 349 363 340 400 329 463 321 501 Rhythm Game poly 370 188 378 219 373 241 353 268 342 297 333 316 340 344 380 346 421 361 452 349 484 341 509 349 517 326 523 282 535 238 535 217 510 184 395 173 Whac-A-Rabbit The Whac-A-Rabbit (ウサたたき, Usatataki) is one of the five mini-games in Tsukino Park. The mini-game can be accessed by tapping on the pink rabbit with a carrot-themed hammer, found on the top right area of the screen. Game Objective Whac-A-Rabbit follows the standard Whac-A-Mole system where the player has to force the rabbits back into the holes they appear from to earn points, all the while avoid hitting the human characters that appear from the holes as well. There are six types of rabbits: *white rabbits - normal rabbits, yielding X points, and can hold letters for FEVER-mode; *pink rabbits - give higher points, but retreat into their holes faster, and can hold letters for FEVER-mode; *helmet-wearing rabbits - give higher points, but require three taps to clear with a regular hammer, and can hold letters for FEVER-mode; *metal rabbits - give the highest amount of points, but require four taps to clear with a regular hammer, and can hold letters for FEVER-mode; *Tsukinowa-kun - a small pink rabbit that jumps out of its hole - hitting four will cause the play area to enlarge by a maximum of three times. All four rabbits always appear one after the other. *ghost rabbits - require a special skill to be hittable. Activating FEVER Time Collecting all the letters for FEVER activates Whac-A-Rabbit's FEVER Time, where rabbits holding placards with scores written on them will appear out of all the holes on the screen, and the player can hit these rabbits within the given FEVER Time. Scores written on the placards change, ranging from 100 to 1000. Missions The difficulty of the missions are indicated using exclamation points. The more exclamation points there are, the more difficult the mission is to accomplish, as well as the more credit is needed to be able to play the mission. However, the difficulty level does not always correspond to a specific amount of credits, as some missions have the same difficulty level but different credit requirements. A list of the missions is currently under construction. Category:Mini-games